As You Wish
by Miakaghost
Summary: A new girl appears in town and follows Gojyo home. But before the night is over, all but Goku are head over heels in love with her. What is it about her that enchants the boys, and how will Goku snap them out of it?
1. Guess who followed me home?

As You Wish

Chap.1

"Oi, Gojyo! Let me win once in a while!" snapped the man. Gojyo grinned and gathered the money over to his end of the table and took a good look around the bar.

"What? Everyone all played out?" He laughed. He heard the chair scrape the floor as someone sat down in it across from him.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to try my luck against you, Gojyo-san." A voice called. Gojyo didn't look at the person and started shuffling the cards when he suddenly realized it was a female voice that had called. He snapped his head up, and was staring into the most beautiful crimson eyes he had ever seen.

Beautiful crimson eyes, and long crimson hair, down to her waist, and yet it was up in a ponytail. Long, indeed. A red tube top and some jeans, and a black choker with a ruby brooch on the front center. Her skin was a fairly tanned color, and oh! She smelled wonderful, even to Gojyo's drunk nose. Her hair smelled of peaches, and her skin of some sort of sweet exotic spice, which combined into a truly sweet smell.

"You don't mind, do you?" She asked. Gojyo shook his head, and began to deal. The girl took only one glance at her cards, and returned her gaze to Gojyo. "Gojyo-san, you look oddly distracted. Why?" She asked, her red lips turning up into a smile.

"No reason. …And I'm not distracted." Gojyo replied, replied, laying down a king and a pair of queens. Oh, how he wished to be able to just be next to her, smelling the sweet scent she came with!

"I believe.." The girl let her cards to start to slip through her fingers. "..You are." She batted her ruby eyes, and Gojyo was almost frozen for a moment.

"I…I'm not." Gojyo gritted his teeth so hard, it almost hurt. _'If she bats those beautiful eyes at me again, I think I just might lose it and just try to take her now.'_ Gojyo thought. It would be bad to lose it in public. Gojyo knew that. Hakkai had taught him that when Gojyo had gotten drunk one night and lost it.

"You are." With this comment, her cards fell from her hand, landing right-side up, and revealing four aces. Gojyo abruptly stood up and gathered up his winnings, and began to walk away. The girl narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, and stood up as well, and clung to his arm. "I'm not the one who's distracting you, am I?"

"No. I think…I simply had too much to drink." Gojyo replied. The girl nodded with a smile; it was almost one of Hakkai's genuine smiles.

"Ah. I see." She paused. "You wouldn't mind if I stayed with you tonight?"

"Uh…our inn room only has two beds, and…I'm…" _'Sharing my room with Hakkai.'_ Though Gojyo didn't voice that last comment.

"Oh, I don't need a bed. All I need is a pillow and a sheet of some sort." The girl replied.

"Okay, but…" _'But Sanzo's not going to like this. Neither am I, because Hakkai's going to be a little…fussy about my bringing home a girl like this.'_ Gojyo paused. The girl had fallen in step with him, her head against his side, her hair falling across his arm, and her scent filling his nose. Gojyo let the girl lean in more, and took in her sweet scent. _'Ah, hell. Who am I kidding here?'_


	2. Have they lost their minds?

As You Wish

Chap.2

As expected, Sanzo gave the kappa a glare when he walked into the inn, the girl clinging to his side. Hakkai heaved a sigh; he thought that all the girls in town had boyfriends had boyfriends already; the innkeeper told him.

"Odd. I've never seen her around here before." The innkeeper commented. "She must be a traveler of some sort."

"New around here?" Hakkai wondered.

"Kappa, you'd better have a good explanation for this." Sanzo growled as Gojyo walked up with the girl.

"Look, I'll have you know I walked away from her and **she** followed **me**." Gojyo replied with a bit of a growl.

"The innkeeper says he's never seen her before. She must be new around here." Hakkai told Gojyo.

"So, since none of the locals are willing to get in bed with you, you decided to sink your teeth into a foreign woman, eh, kappa!" Sanzo snapped.

"I did not! I was leaving and she followed me!"

"Like hell that's the truth!"

"Please stop arguing, boys. It's nothing big, you know." The girl looked up, and Sanzo and Gojyo instantly froze. Gojyo had heard her voice before, but this time, it was pure nectar.

Sanzo didn't know what it was about the girl, but her crimson eyes were beautiful, and he didn't think much in this world was worth him calling it beautiful. That made this girl pretty lucky, because he thought her incredibly beautiful.

"Oh…okay." Gojyo sat down in one of the chairs, the girl sitting next to him.

"Yeah…..s-sorry." Sanzo admitted. Goku and Hakkai's eyes widened. Never before had they seen **both** Sanzo and Gojyo so sedated.

"…Hey…uh, what's your name?" Goku asked, trying to avoid the girl's eyes when she turned to answer him. The girl's eyes widened in surprise at Goku's reaction and rolled her rubies at him.

"It's….Tamar." The girl reached out a hand and pulled Goku's arm away from in front of his face. "Why are you acting like such an ass, kid?"

"I'm not an….ass." Goku hung his head as another way of avoiding her eyes.

"With your head hanging like that, you are. It's not good to be so miserable." Tamar forced his head up. "Why are you avoiding looking me in the eye? I'm not a gorgon, you know."

"Gorgon? What's that?" Goku wondered.

"They're medusas, Goku. You see, when they look at someone, the person turns to stone." Hakkai explained.

"So close." Tamar smiled. "Actually, Medusa was a gorgon. Medusa isn't the race of the demon, just the name of one of them that we happen to mention the most. Before Medusa, there were plenty of other gorgons, but we only remember her because she was turned into a gorgon from a human by a goddess." Tamar added.

"…Wow…." Hakkai stared at Tamar in odd. "Beauty **and** brains, eh?"

"Too true." Tamar cooed. Hakkai smiled almost lovingly at the girl.

"So, Gojyo. Whose room is Tamar going to stay with?" Sanzo arched a brow.

"Well, Gojyo brought her back. Perhaps in Gojyo and I's room." Hakkai offered.

"Like hell I'm going to allow that. Damn kappa's probably going to take her the moment the door swings shut. She's staying my room."

"I'm not staying in a room with her!" Goku snapped, and was faced with horrified gazes.

"…Looks like saru's gone insane. Sounds like he's calling Tamar-chan unbearable." Sanzo scoffed, one eye still locked on Goku. Hakkai frowned.

"Sanzo's right, Goku. Tamar-chan is really a very sweet soul."

"Yeah. If Tamar-chan wants to stay in your room, well you can just sleep outside." Gojyo snapped. Goku stared at the others. Had they gone insane? All of a sudden, they were calling the mysterious girl 'Tamar-chan' and were arguing about whose room she would be staying in. It was as if they had lost all common sense.

Tamar arched a brow and gave one more smile and bat of the eyes to the three men.

"Oh, the boy is obviously delusional, boys. Perhaps…." She trailed off, leaning into Hakkai's arm. "Perhaps I should stay in Hakkai-kun and Gojyo-kuns's room. I wouldn't want to room with a lunatic." She cooed. Goku grit his teeth.

"Guys, she's lying. I'm not delusional."

"You don't even know what that means, monkey!" Gojyo snapped. Goku recoiled in shock.

"Well, Sanzo, Tamar-chan's staying in our room. I suppose that means we'll be retiring for the night, then." Hakkai stood up and walked down the hall to his room, Gojyo following.

"C'n I come in to play cards?" Sanzo asked. Tamar gave a seductive nod, and the monk rose and followed the kappa, leaving the monkey to just stare at the hall his friends had gone down.

"Huh...?" Goku wondered. _'Have they lost their minds?'_


End file.
